


In the heart of madness.

by ScrollPerfecter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Smutmas, Angst, But Also Sexy Spike, F/M, Lace Panties, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Psychologically scarred Buffy, Sad Spike, Smut, Twelve Days of Smutness, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Sex, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollPerfecter/pseuds/ScrollPerfecter
Summary: Buffy and Spike are meant to be, he needed her, she needed him, that was until one fateful day.
Relationships: Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020





	In the heart of madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, this is...something I wrote...
> 
> Suffice it to say that I am NOT earning money from this and I do NOT intend to, characters and franchise are NOT mine.

The bed creaked as Buffy rode Spike, bouncing on his cock with enthusiasm, he filled her up completely, his shaft thick and long.

Her eyes fluttered closed and when she felt his calloused hands cup and squeeze her breasts together she bit her lip, "Fuck, Buffy fucking perfect." 

Buffy shook his voice out of her ears, she was using him she knew that and he must have known too, she just wanted to feel alive again after - well after literally dying again.

She rode him faster chasing away her hurt with a good hard fuck, "Harder, harder." Her voice was whiney but she didn't care, not when she was taking her medicine. 

"I'll show you harder." He managed to hook a sheen slicked leg around hers taking her by surprise as he jackhammered her into the bed, "Yes, fuck Buffy, so tight." 

The bleach blond's cock reached places no others could and every time he hit that spot deep inside her she saw stars, her nails raked down his back cutting red lines. 

His grip was sure and confident as he pushed her leg up higher, she wrapped the other around his narrow hips, wanting to feel him even in her bones.

"Oh Buffy, Buffy, Buffy." He chanted her name like a mantra, "Love you so fucking much." His words wounded her, she didn't want love, she wanted cock, his would do, when would he realize that, she decided to make it less intimate.

"Take me from behind." Buffy demanded, "But...I wanna' see you as you cum for me baby." 

"Fine." Buffy slipped away from Spike and started picking up her clothes, "What, no, Buffy wait, we can do whatever you want, it's up to you, it has always been up to you." His voice was pathetic even to his own ears but he needed her.

"No I gotta' go, shoulda' been out patrolling anyway, bye Spike." Just like that she was out the door and Spike felt empty again, until something on the floor by the bed caught his eye.

"Little Miss. Sanctimonious has forgotten her panties." His heart was heavy but his cock was heavier in that moment, so he did the only thing he could, he wrapped the gusset of the lilac lace around his still hard, still leaking dick.

His large hand jerked the garment up and down around his cock, slowly at first feeling the warmth of her essence making his cock twitch as he imagined _her strong thighs shaking around his own as he was fucking into her, "Make love to me Spike",_ she'd moan.

The muscles in his stomach tensed while he tightened his fist around his dick, pumping it faster watching the head of his dick being exposed with every tug, he groaned, _Buffy was sucking him now big eyes looking up at him, hot, pretty, wet, that sweet mouth sucking deep, throat straining and gagging on his cock._

Spike threw his head back biting back a moan, he ran his other hand up his torso, _Buffy was on top of him again now, impaling herself again and again, squealing in delight euphoria washing over her, he could feel her slick heat around himself now, he flips her on her back like before, watching her throat tense as she throws her head back again, that throat, that thin tender neck, pulse rapid, he is biting down on the skin of her neck, tasting her lifeblood, the heat of it._

He felt his features contort into his horrifying form as he growled laying her panties on the bed, spreading them like he'd spread her, he pumped his cock in desperation, his hand a blur and suddenly he felt the pure bliss of chaos explode within him, his heavy cock twitched and spurted thick ropes of cum over the gusset of her panties, he groaned and sat back his cock wasn't heavy anymore that was something at least but his heart...well that was another matter all together, what had he become?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...thank you for reading haha, I don't know why I did this.


End file.
